Reencounter
by Chiibi2010
Summary: AkuxRoku 'Vácuo. Dor. Angústia. Ajude-me. Complete-me. Me torne unicamente seu. Nada mais importa, pois estou vazio por dentro'. YAOI  M
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts pertence a Square Enix/ Disney. Logo, não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com isso, apenas escrevo por diversão. :D Enjoy!

**Legenda:**

_**Fonte Itálica com aspas = 'Pensamento'.**_

**Fonte Normal com aspas = 'Fala'.**

---

Capítulo 01: Vácuo

Era um dia ensolarado na cidade de Twilight Town. O vento soprava serenamente balançando os desarrumados cabelos loiros de um garoto sentado na torre do relógio principal da cidade.

Ele olhava para o horizonte, pensando no que faria naquela tarde. Os amigos haviam partido para uma excursão, que só era permitida a viagem a quem trouxesse uma autorização dos pais. Como Roxas não tinha família, não pode ir.

'_Sem família. Sem memórias'._

Sempre que pensava nisso, sua cabeça começava a latejar fortemente obrigando-o a parar.

'_O que há comigo?'_ – pensou confuso.

Sentia-se só. Talvez pela ausência dos amigos. Ou talvez não.

Se fosse analisar mais profundamente, mesmo nos momentos divertidos com eles, sentia um vazio enorme dentro de si. Várias vezes fora pego de surpresa por cutucadas dos amigos tentando chamar sua atenção enquanto devaneava.

Sabia que havia algo estava faltando. Só não sabia o que era. Ansiava descobrir o que tirava tanto sua concentração. Procurava em sua memória algo, qualquer coisa que pudesse leva-lo a um mundo diferente. Um mundo de magia? Quem sabe. Queria um mundo só seu.

Nele, encontraria aquele que o aceitava, e aquele em que confiaria sua vida. Mais do que ninguém, aquele que talvez o protegesse e...

Latejo. De novo.

'Chega por hoje' – Disse cansado.

Levantou-se e decidiu passear pela Twilight Town. Queria distrair sua cabeça com algo. Pegou seu Skate e se pôs a deslizar pelas rampas da pequena cidade. Um grupo de garotas que passava o cumprimentara com energia, e ele apenas acenou com um sorriso meio torto. Não queria chamar atenção, mas acabava sempre chamando. Sabia que seus olhos azuis e seu cabelo loiro espetado eram motivos de alvoroço entre as garotas (e garotos, por mais que não quisesse admitir).

Apesar de sua popularidade, ele nunca namorou ninguém. Não que ele não tivesse se esforçado. Já aceitara conhecer várias garotas, e já ficou com algumas. Garotas bonitas, sensuais e inteligentes. Porém, por mais que ele tentasse, nunca se sentiu atraído por nenhuma. Era estranho.

_ 'Isso por que não era ele'. _

Dor.

Não percebeu que havia entrado em um corredor fechado e se viu batendo de frente com a parede, fazendo com que ele fosse para um lado, e seu skate para outro.

'_Merda....!' –_ Pensou massageando a testa que agora exibia um galo de tamanho considerável.

Não estava com paciência para cenas ridículas. Levantou-se e deixou o skate abandonado naquele corredor. Talvez mais tarde voltasse para busca-lo. Andou rapidamente sem rumo até esbarrar em uma figura e cair de novo.

'Olha por onde anda!!!' – gritou o menor enfurecido. Qual é, o que poderia piorar mais seu dia?

Assim que ele encarou a figura, tomou um susto. Quem quer que seja, estava vestido com um manto preto e um capuz cobrindo o rosto. Roxas suspirou. ISSO poderia piorar seu dia:

'_Um ladrão. Era só o que me faltava'._

De momento, pensou em correr, mas lembrou que havia gastado todo seu dinheiro em picolé e não sobrara mais nada. Logo, o ladrão não teria o que roubar. Com isso, roxas esboçou um sorriso malicioso. Inspirou um pouco de ar e disse confiante:

'E então, Sr. Ladrão, olha só o seguinte: eu não tenho nada que possa ser roubado, então, acho melhor vazar daqui o mais rápido possível, senão, vou começar a gritar e você vai se dar mal, por que a polícia daqui é bem rígida e tenho certeza de que você vai passar longos anos mofando no xadrez sem ter direito qualquer aju...' –

Roxas não teve tempo de completar seu discurso, pois nessa hora o 'ladrão' puxou sua mão e o trouxe para perto de si, abraçando a cintura do garoto com o outro braço.

'MAS O QUE...??!' – gritou roxas, sua voz sendo abafada pelo peito do outro.

Quando levantou a cabeça para encarar o maldito que havia feito aquilo, sua expressão de raiva extrema, passou a confusão. A figura havia deixado seu capuz cair durante o trajeto até roxas e agora, apresentava sua face. Sua... Maravilhosa face. Os olhos verdes tão profundos quanto o mar, contrariando a cor de seus cabelos vermelho-vivo, que pareciam tão sedosos e macios arrepiados para trás, deixaram roxas perplexo de tanta admiração. Mas tudo aquilo não se comparava com a beleza de seu rosto. Não sabia quem era essa pessoa, pois nunca havia visto criatura mais diferente em Twlight Town.

Apesar disso, parecia que roxas conhecia tal figura a sua vida inteira. Não entendeu o porque. Apenas continuou encarando o rapaz ruivo como se fosse a ultima coisa que faria na vida.

Ele, por sua vez, começou a rir.

'Roxas, Roxas... Parece que nada mudou, ein? Continua caidinho por mim...' – disse sorrindo abertamente.

Percebendo a situação em que se encontrava, o garoto corou violentamente e empurrou o outro, fazendo este se desequilibrar e se afastar dele. O ruivo, percebendo a atitude extremamente hostil, recuou.

'Roxas?... Mas... o que foi isso? Sou eu, Axel!' - disse, parecendo não acreditar no que acontecera naquele momento.

'O que foi isso pergunto eu!!!' – esbravejou roxas – 'Quem você pensa que é para me abra... abraça...??!'– gaguejou sentindo que seu rosto ia queimar de tão quente.

'Te abraçar desse jeito?' – completou o alto, mais calmo.

'Sim!!!' – se sentindo o ser mais idiota de toda Twilight Town.

O ruivo suspirou. Sentia-se magoado, mas feliz de ter encontrado Roxas.

'É... Parece que você se esqueceu de tudo mesmo, né?'

'Esquecer?...'- perguntou mais para si mesmo que para o ser à sua frente.

Nessa hora, Roxas sentiu sua cabeça latejar com mais força do que nunca. Não agüentando, ele caiu de joelhos no chão segurando ela, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. O que estava acontecendo? Desde que encontrara aquela figura bizarra de capa preta, parecia que algo dentro dele havia mudado completamente, e não sabia explicar o porque de tudo aquilo.

'Roxas?!' – exclamou Axel percebendo o desespero do garoto. Aproximou-se rapidamente dele e perguntou – 'Você está be...?'

Infelizmente, a ação tão repentina de Axel não foi recebida de tão bom grado. Na hora que roxas percebeu a aproximação do maior, se levantou e se afastou a maior distância possível dele, o que deixou assustou Axel.

'Roxy? Hey, vamos lá! Ainda não memorizou? Sou eu! Você sabe... Axel!' – disse com um fio de esperança. A esperança de que ele se lembrasse do apelido carinhoso que Axel lhe dera muito tempo antes e como conversavam juntos.

'Não chega perto de mim!! – disse arrogantemente o menor – E não me chame de Roxy!!'

'_Nada restou'._

Essas duas frases foram o que bastaram para deixar Axel profundamente abalado. Roxas, percebeu o tamanho do estrago que havia feito, pois a expressão do outro deixou transpassar tudo o que sentido naquele momento de raiva por parte do menor.

Queria se desculpar, pois normalmente não era de seu feitio gritar com pessoas fazendo-as ficar magoadas. Mas... O que estava pensando?!! Por que se desculpar?! Ele nem conhecia a pessoa à sua frente!

Enquanto Roxas perdia-se em seus pensamentos, Axel, já tão ferido por dentro, abriu um portal, por onde sua passagem daria a 'The World That Never Was', o lugar de onde veio.

'Adeus, Roxas... A gente... Se vê por aí.' – e passou pelo postal, desaparecendo deixando rastros de escuridão.

Por mais que Roxas pensasse que não se importava com aquele rapaz, algo dentro dele se quebrou ao ver aquela face de tristeza. Um sentimento criou-se dentro dele, fazendo com que seus olhos se marejassem em lágrimas. Uma a uma brotaram em sua face descendo pelas maçãs do seu rosto.

Roxas não entendeu bem para onde o maior havia ido, mas no momento, sentiu-se no dever de pedir desculpas. Não podia deixar as coisas por aquilo mesmo. Pensando assim, correu para onde o outro estava, e desapareceu nas sombras.

'_Vácuo. Dor. Angústia._

_Ajude-me. Complete-me. Me torne unicamente seu._

_Nada mais importa, pois estou vazio por dentro'._

_--- _

Primeira fic que escrevo, espero que tenham gostado! \o/

Ainda não me acostumei com a burocracia deste site. X__x' Postar fic's é mais complicado do que eu pensava, mas enfim... __'

Adoro AkuRoku como casal. Este capítulo foi morno, mas podem ter certeza de que eu tenho vááários planos para os próximos. (pervmodOn). –q

Adiantando: próximo capítulo, Roxas se encontrará perdido em 'The World That Never Was'. Prometo mais cenas cômicas nele. Roxas estava um tanto melancólico e confuso nesse cap, mas entendam: era pra demonstrar a tristeza e o vazio que sentia dentro de si mesmo. Será que ele e Axel voltarão a se entender? Roxas conseguirá ter suas memórias de volta? Acompanhem e mandem reviews (criticando, opinando ou elogiando), que com certeza saberão! ;D

Abraços!

Chiibi~


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts pertence a Square Enix/ Disney. Logo, não estou ganhando dinheiro algum com isso, apenas escrevo por diversão. :D Enjoy!

**Legenda:**

_**Fonte Itálica com aspas = 'Pensamento de Roxas'.**_

**Fonte Normal com aspas = 'Fala de qualquer personagem'.**

---

**Capítulo 02: Devaneio**

_ 'Escuridão'. _

Era como Roxas poderia definir sua situação atual. Não via nada, não sentia nada. Por mais que tentasse se esforçar, não abria os olhos.

Riu consigo mesmo. Talvez nunca tivesse os tivesse aberto mesmo. Nunca quis encarar a realidade de frente. A via com indiferença, como se fosse algo descartável, irrelevante. Era incrível como até àquele momento, procurara algum motivo para continuar vivendo. Alguma esperança de encontrar a corda que o puxaria para o mundo de fantasia e felicidade que sempre almejara.

'_Não conseguira. Falhara'._

Então, seguindo sua fracassada linha de pensamento, veio à dor em seu braço, que parecia estar sendo puxado. De repente, ele sentiu seus pulmões se enchendo de ar novamente. Era como se ele estivesse se afogando nas trevas e de repente, o tirassem de lá.

Era estranho. Ele não reagia. Não era bem a corda que ele imaginara. Aliás, nem sabia quem, ou o quê o puxara. Nem queria saber. Para que viver? Para sofrer? Não. Não aquilo que ele queria... Queria que o deixassem lá. Quem sabe assim deixaria de suportar aquela angústia dentro do peito?

'Você está bem?' – Perguntou uma voz desconhecida para Roxas – 'Cara, acho que ele não 'tá respirando...!' – disse para outro.

'Realmente... Será que já foi pro além?' – disse a outra voz.

'Cruz Credo! A praga 'tá braba aí, ein! Hum...Acho que não é esse o caso... Hey, Roxas! Acorda, Cara! – disse a primeira voz.

'_Roxas?'._

Ah... Agora se lembrava... Roxas era o nome que lhe deram. Não sabia o porque de Roxas. Nem se lembrava de quem o nomeara. Já sentiu curiosidade em saber o significado dele, mas nunca lhe ocorrera procurar de verdade. O fato é que estavam lhe chamando. Mas... Quem o chamava?

'_Axel?'._

Esse nome soou em sua cabeça, fazendo-o levantar-se subitamente.

'AH! Agora sim! Roxas, você está com uma cara horrível...! Não andou bebendo, andou? Haha! – Riu o rapaz que roxas havia escutado primeiro.

Era loiro e tinha o cabelo espetado, em uma espécie de topete, com fios sobrando em todos os lados de sua cabeça. Parecia estar segurando um instrumento que Roxas não reconheceu na hora. De novo, a sensação de estranheza.

Não reconhecia o rapaz, mas ele conversava e olhava para Roxas como se fossem, há bastante tempo, amigos ou coisa parecida. A figura que estava ao lado do estranho de cabelos espetados era mais bizarra ainda: usava um tapa olho e sua face estava cheia de cicatrizes. Ambos estavam usando aquela capa preta que o ruivo usara anteriormente.

'Essa adolescência de hoje em dia... Dorgas o tempo todo...!'- Comentou o homem de tapa olho.

'Pff.... Qualé, Roxas, você não era assim quando estava com a gente! Aqueles seus amiguinhos viciados em briga já estão te levando para o lado negro da vida?' – Comentou sarcasticamente o loiro.

'_Amigos?'._

Ah, sim... Tinha amigos: Olette, Rayner e Pence. Aqueles que não podia contar o que se passava consigo mesmo. Talvez por falta de intimidade, ou confiança. Já não sabia mais.

'Pois é, acho que nosso amiguinho está chapado mesmo...'- comentou o de tapa olho suspirando.

'Hum...' – murmurou pensativo o loiro.

'Ch... Chapado?' – falou Roxas, ainda sem muita noção do que estava acontecendo.

Os dois, que estavam concentrados em seus pensamentos olharam diretamente para Roxas.

'E então, Demyx, o que fazemos com ele?' – o de tapa olho disse, virando-se para o amigo.

' Eu não sei... Mas creio que o fato de ele estar aqui não é muito bom. Como será que ele voltou, Xigbar?' – disse Demyx.

'Não faço a mínima...' – falou Xigbar cruzando os braços.

De repente, eles escutam um barulho. A porta que dava entrada para a sala estava sendo aberta. Os dois entraram em desespero na hora.

' E agora?? Se for Saix, e ele pegar Roxas aqui, ferrou!' – exclamou Demyx.

'Bota ele debaixo da mesa!' – respondeu Xigbar.

Concordando com a idéia do amigo, Demyx empurra Roxas para debaixo da mesa mais próxima, e se senta no banco em frente. Xigbar, por sua vez, vai caminhando calmamente pela sala, e se posiciona recostado a uma das paredes.

Os dois estavam certos.

Era Saix.

Ele entrou com um ar enojado e fechou as portas às suas costas. Outro sujeito atípico, na visão de Roxas. Este, que estava debaixo da mesa, conseguia ver por uma fresta o Nobodie entrando na sala. O tal de Saix tinha um 'X' no rosto, cabelo azul comprido e olhos cor de fogo. Olhos que pareciam ser capazes de destruir tudo à sua frente com o simples ímpeto de faze-lo. Ele olhou com indiferença pela sala e pelos rostos de seus companheiros.

'Pensei ter ouvido uma voz diferente das de vocês... Neste local.'- Disse Saix monotonamente.

'Ah, sério?! Eu não ouvi nenhuma voz diferente aqui! Você ouviu, Xigbar?'- perguntou em um tom nada calmo e muito menos formal ao colega.

Xigbar balançou a cabeça em negativa.

'Entendo...' - Murmurou Saix, andando a passos lentos, em direção aos bancos em que Demyx estava sentado com sua guitarra.

Roxas com certeza não estava nada confortável naquela situação. A mesa onde o colocaram debaixo era pequena e tinha teias de aranha. E com certeza, o fato de Demyx estar o chutando com uma das pernas não ajudava muito.

Mas o fator mais apavorante de tudo aquilo era Saix.

_'... Se for Saix, e ele pegar Roxas aqui, ferrou!' – _pensou lembrando as palavras de Demyx.

Roxas engoliu aquelas indigestas palavras. Pode ouvir os passos de Saix. Os passos para sua irremediável morte. Não agüentava aquela pressão. Queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível, mas estava paralisado.

_ 'Maldição! Tudo culpa daquele... Qual era mesmo o nome? Ah... Axel!'_

Sim. Se ele não tivesse aparecido em Twilight Town, com aquela conversinha de 'amigos', Roxas com certeza não estaria ali, debaixo de uma mesa apertada e imunda, arfando e rezando para que sua morte fosse o menos dolorosa possível.

De repente, algo o chutou com mais força, e ele sentiu uma pontada de dor no braço. Era um aviso para que ele se encolhesse mais. E ele o fez. Não que estivesse muito contente com a idéia de se meter mais ao fundo daquela mesa, mas o seu instinto de sobrevivência estava procurando qualquer brecha para tentar se livrar daquele destino cruel.

Enfim, Saix chegou à mesa em que Demyx e Roxas se encontravam.

'E aí, chefiiiiiaa?? Já sei!! Veio dar um abraço em seu amigão Demyx, né? Nada mais afetuoso que uma boa relação de companheirismo entre colegas de trabalho! Vem cá! Não fique acanhado!' – exclamou Demyx, de braços abertos, tentando desviar a atenção de Saix.

Naquele momento, Saix pôs a expressão mais apática que conhecia e falou:

'Não, Demyx. Na verdade... Eu gostaria de tratar um assunto, digamos, mais relevante no momento.'

'Aaah...! – Demyx fingiu estar decepcionado. - Muito bem então, comandante! Manda aê!'

'Hm... Permita-me sentar primeiro. Talvez assim, tenhamos uma conversa mais... Confortável...' – disse Saix, olhando para a mesa.

Demyx, Xigbar e Roxas com certeza não concordavam com ele. E todos sabiam também, que se ele fosse se sentar, teria uma ampla visão de Roxas por baixo da mesa.

Ou seja, os dois Nobodies provavelmente seriam acusados de traição, por estarem ajudando alguém que estava 'fora da organização', e receberiam uma punição nada agradável.

O corpo inteiro de Roxas estava suando. Não só pelo fato daquele lugar estar extremamente quente e abafado, mas porque ele sabia que era tarde demais para qualquer um daquela sala que não fosse Saix. Este, já estava dando a volta pela mesa e se aprontando para se sentar.

Roxas fechou os olhos com força e apenas esperou pelo inevitável.

_ 'É o fim'._

Porém, antes que qualquer um pudesse impedir que Saix passasse pela mesa e visse Roxas, uma mão o puxou para trás e outra deu uma tapinha amigável em seu ombro. A ação repentina deixou o Nobodie de cabelos azuis surpreso e ele olhou com curiosidade para quem o havia impedido de se sentar.

'O que está fazendo... – disse, já identificando quem era -... Axel?' – perguntou a contragosto ao colega de cabelos vermelhos que o estava segurando.

O ruivo esbanjava um sorriso, como uma criança que acabava de fazer uma traquinagem contra um arqui-rival.

'Nada, só estava checando... Missões, certo?' – disse segurando um bolo de papéis que há um minuto atrás estava no bolso de Saix – 'Que tal convocarmos todos os Nobodies para seus determinados encargos o quanto antes? Ou você quer que eu traga chá e biscoitos para uma confraternização calorosa antes do trabalho?'

Saix fuzilou Axel com o olhar.

Xigbar apenas abaixou a cabeça, foi até Axel, pegou o papel que lhe dizia respeito e saiu da sala. Demyx suspirou, apanhou um papel sem muito entusiasmo e pôs-se a ler.

'Muito bem, então. Vou indo... Distribuir as missões.'- Dizendo isso, se virou em direção para a porta e saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás.

Roxas, que até aquele momento se mantivera paralisado, relaxou.

Sabe aquelas situações em que você acha que seu destino estava fadado a algo extremamente aterrorizante para sua pessoa, e que nada do que você fizesse mudaria isso? Mas que, do nada, algo ou alguém muda isso drasticamente e você se sente como se tivesse nascido de novo?

Era exatamente isso que tinha acontecido a Roxas.

Porém, mais do que isso, ele se lembrou que era por causa desse sujeito, que o havia salvado, que ele estava lá. Ironias do destino, não?

'Pff... O que Saix queria agora? – Indagou Axel ao perceber que Demyx ainda estava um pouco tenso.

'Ah... Sei lá. Sabe como aquele lá é: Não precisa de um motivo específico para encher o saco alheio.' – disse Demyx, tentando mostrar-se sossegado.

'Hm...' – murmurou Axel demonstrando-se pouco convencido.

'Bem, e aí, como foi a missão de hoje?' – perguntou Demyx, tentando mudar de assunto.

Axel pensou um pouco, puxou uma cadeira que estava longe da mesa (para alívio de Demyx e Roxas), e se sentou.

'Como sempre, acho... Hoje fui para a Twilight Town, derrotei alguns Hearthless... Encontrei Rox...' – nesse momento Axel se engasgou, e parou imediatamente de falar.

'Hm? Encontrou quem?' – Demyx, que até agora parecia aborrecido, demonstrou interesse no papo.

'Ah... Bem, ninguém importante, você sabe...' – disse desajeitado.

'Conte tudo' – falou Demyx, enérgico.

Roxas escutava tudo atentamente sem perder nenhum detalhe, até Axel ficar calado por uns minutos.

Nesse momento, pensou que não queria tanto escutar o que o outro tinha a dizer. Lembrara-se o que fizera em Twilight Town e de repente sentiu-se desconcertado.

Afinal, naquele momento, não passava de um bisbilhoteiro. E com certeza, o que A-Axel tinha a falar podia ser tão perturbador para ele quanto para o próprio Roxas.

'Encontrei Roxas. Mas... Não era o mesmo Roxas que quando estava com a gente.'- disse sem emoção. – ' Estava agressivo, e não parecia mais reconhecer seus velhos amigos'.

'_Agonia.'_

'Ah, você também queria o que?! Fizeram lavagem cerebral das boas, nele, e ainda mais, ele só anda com aqueles amiguinh....' – Ao perceber que havia falado besteira antes de pensar, Demyx se calou e olhou preocupado para o amigo.

Este, só olhava para um ponto fixo na parede atrás de Demyx, com as mãos entrelaçadas apoiando o queixo.

Mais silêncio.

'_Tortura'._

'Eu não sei mais o que pensar...' – disse finalmente Axel.-' Éramos tão amigos... Compartilhávamos tudo...

'_Tristeza'._

As missões, os momentos de alegria, de descanso... E eu o ajudei tanto quando ele entrou para a nossa organização...

'_Aflição'._

. C-Como isso pôde acontecer?...- Gaguejou, e por fim, não conseguindo se controlar mais, sentiu seu rosto ficar úmido.

Com um sentimento semelhante, Roxas, que ainda estava debaixo da mesa, escutou a tudo. Buscou desesperadamente a corda de sua razão. Não conseguiu.

Transbordou em lágrimas.

'_Estou perdendo-me em meus devaneios..._

_Eu imploro, honre-me com a sua presença._

_Parece que quanto mais eu me esforço, mais distante é a caminhada até você._

_Estou parado em uma estrada sem volta.'_

**Continua...**

---

**Antes dos hilários comentários da autora (-q):**

Queria corrigir um errinho que cometi no primeiro Capítulo:

Antes de Axel se despedir tristemente de Roxas, é dito que '(...) abriu um portal, por onde sua passagem daria a '**The World That Never Was'**, (...). Na verdade, era 'The Castle That Never Was'. (É isso que dá jogar mais KH2 que 358/2 Days. Ç_Ç')

_Enfim, o momento tão esperado (?): _-N

Olá, povo! \o/

Terminei o segundo capítulo! * **Emoção** *

Creio que este tenha sido mais rápido de se fazer do que o outro... hum...

Também acho que estava mais inspirada neste. XD

*** Ou não...x_x** *

Ah, aproveitarei o espaço para agradecer aos reviews! Ç3Ç Obg, gente!

Adorei a participação de Demyx ** *3* .. **Ele e Xigbar foram imprescindíveis neste Cap. para dar um ar mais bem-humorado. Vlw aos dois! *-*/

Vou ser bem sincera... Eu fiquei com um aperto no coração em fazer a parte em que Axel desabafa para Demyx. ' Sou emotiva pra essas coisas. * lesa *

Agora, humildemente peço que mandem reviews (criticando, opinando ou elogiando)! *w* / (acreditem, isso ajuda muito a levantar a auto-estima Ç__Ç/)

Abraços, e até o próximo Capítulo!

Chiibi~


End file.
